Distributed temperature sensing may be described as the measurement of temperature by using optical fibers. In distributed temperature sensing, an optical fiber may function as a sensor. A distributed temperature sensing system may provide temperature measurements at specified distances along the length of the optical fiber. For example, the specified distances may include a spatial resolution of one meter. The temperature measurements may be made to a specified accuracy (e.g., ±0.5° C.).